Moony, Padfoot, and Midnight
by Tru the Marauder
Summary: After going to 12 Grimmauld Place in the dead of night, forgetting about the full moon, Harry gets bitten by Remus. So Moony and Padfoot set about helping Harry with 'Midnight' his Werewolf side. HPRLSB SLASH, AU
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Here's another fic from me! See how ya like it!

----

Chapter One - Wolf  
  
Sixteen year-old Harry Potter was stretched out on his bed in #4 Privet Drive,  
dying... yeah, dying of bloody boredom that is. It was aabout 12:20 AM and full moon was bright. Suddenly, he made up his mind.  
  
'I'm bored as hell, so I'm just gonna go... right now.' Harry had changed alot over the summer. He was now taller, had more muscles, and had changed his style quite drastically. He'd finally got some sense and started buying clothes through owl post.  
  
So he put on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black pair of boots, and finally a black leather jacket. The clothes, along with his black messy hair, deep green eyes, and tan he'd gotten from working in the Dursleys garden all summer,  
made him look intimidating and dangerous. He put all of his clothes, books, and everything else he owned into his trunk. He used a shringing spell, and put it into his pocket.  
  
He was ready, he crept down the stairs, wincing when a floorboard creaked, but made it out the front door. Pulling out his wand, (AN: don't you dare.) he raised it to shoulder level. With an impossibly loud BANG, the violent purple, triple-decker Knight Bus appeared.  
  
He stopped Stan Shunpike before he started ranting by simply glaring, thrusting money at him, and grunting "Grimmauld Place" He must have spaced out because the next thing he new, he was outside #12 Grimmauld place.  
  
He fished out the key Sirius had given him, and unlocked the door. The second he shut the door, he restored his trunk to it's normal size, and threw his jacket in.  
  
The house seemed empty. He frowned. "Sirius? Remus? Anyone?" He suddenly heard a snuffling sound. "Hello?" More strange noise. Suddenly, a wolf came sprinting out of the living room, it launched itself at Harry. The last thing he remembered was extreme pain in his right arm where the beast had bitten him, and then sweet, blissful, oblivion.

----

Well there it is! There's lots more where that came from! REVIEW! Please?

Tru


	2. I'm a What?

Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

----

Chapter Two - I'm a What?  
  
Pain. An itch on his right arm. Voices. He opened his eyes, and found himself in his room at Grimmauld Place. He looked to his right and saw Sirius and Remus sat in chairs. Remus looked pale and tired.  
  
"Remy? Siri? What happened?" Moony's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Harry in a bone-breaking hug. "I'm so sorry Harry!" He sobbed.  
  
"Moony! I'm okay but I need to breathe!" Remus blushed a little and pulled away.  
"It's okay Remy." Remus and Sirius shared a look. "It's not okay is it Remy?"  
  
Moony shook his head sadly. "Harry I'm sorry but... when I bit you, well... You're a Werewolf." Harry blinked. "I'm a what? Oh god..." Harry's face suddenly had a look of determination, and the one thing Remus didn't expect. Forgiveness.  
  
"Moony! Don't you dare go feeling guilty for this! It wasn't your fault!" Remus opened his mouth, "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Remus!" Sirius smiled. "He's right y'know."  
  
Moony glared at him. "Traitor! Who's side are you on Padfoot!?" Sirius smirked at him. "Mine." Now Remus AND Harry glared at him. Sirius smirk dropped.  
"Uh-oh."  
  
In about three seconds Remus had grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the bed, where he promptly got a faceful of pillow from Harry. Said boy smirked. "Take that you snarky git!"  
  
Sirius tried his best to look offended, but the grin on his face ruined the effect.  
"Snarky? Me? Never." Remus looked concerned again. "Harry, I must say you're taking this awfully well. You understand that not only will the transformation be amazingly painful, but you'll be hated by a good portion of the wizarding world?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "Moony if I can survive the Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort I can handle the pain. And as for the hate... I never liked fame anyway. I'll live" Remus and Sirius shared another look before grabbing Harry in a three-way hug.

----

There it is! REVIEW!!! Please?

Tru


	3. A Little Lust

Hey! Thanks to: furvuslupus, xxxNighteyesxxx, SailorPanda15, Eric2, and Serena24.

Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three - A Little Lust  
  
Afther a dreamless night and a shower, Harry was feeling pretty good considering what happened. He'd just put on a pair of black jeans when remus walked in. "Harry, B-" Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'Why the hell is Remus staring at my chest?' Harry cleared his throat and Remus jumped and blushed. "Uh... nevermind." He quickly made his exit.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'It must be stress.' He opened his trunk, and started digging around for a clean T-shirt. He'd just found one which was clean, when Sirius walked in. "Harry," He stared at Harry's chest too. Harry blinked. "Yes Sirius?" Sirius spoke slowly, still staring at Harry. "Hedwig just flew into the kitchen." He suddenly shook his head, blushed, and all but ran out of the room.  
  
Harry, as suddenly as if he was hit by a bolt of lightning (no pun intended) had a thought. 'When they were staring at me... Oh.'  
  
Remus  
  
'Oh my god oh my god oh my god!' Remus was sitting at the kitchen table,  
looking perfectly calm. But he was far from calm. When he saw Harry half-naked,  
his wolf side wanted to pounce on him. 'It's not right. I'm too old for him.' he sighed. 'I'm doomed.'  
  
Sirius  
  
'Not good, not good! Bad bad bad!' With each word, Sirius banged his head against his bedroom door. 'Just great. I wanna jump my godson.  
Fanfuckingtastic.' He ran a hand thorugh his shoulder-length hair. 'How fucked-up can my life get?'  
  
Harry  
  
'Oh shit, why not? I want them, they obviously want me... time to scheme!' He suddenly gave a smirk worthy of a Marauder. 'This is gonna be fun.' He went into his bedroom, and stood infront of his mirror. Black jeans, black T-shirt, bad hair.  
'This will not do.'  
  
He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a deep green button-down shirt, then he put on his black boots. 'And now for the hardest part.' He grabbed a comb, and set about turning his hair from matted messy, to sexy messy.  
  
Then finally, he used his 'secret weapon'... Clear contact lenses. 'Okay, here goes nothing.' Taking a deep breath, he made his way downstairs.

* * *

Thanks, and please review!! 


End file.
